Love Me?
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Itachi finally will tell his feelings. will she allow hers to show? OOC


A young girl walks along the road; nobody knows what this girl hides behind her mask. She never told anybody how dangerous she really was. She was a ninja, yes, but everyone thought that she was weak and knew nothing. She graduated the academy at the age of seven with only being there for four months. She had become an ANBU Black Ops squad leader within seven months from graduating. Nobody knows what her Kekkei Genkai because if you did you would never be alive long enough to tell anyone of it. She was very powerful, but no one ever acknowledge that. No, to everyone else she was just like every other pathetic, over obsessive about some ninja, weak kunoichi.

'_Just you wait, they'll see soon enough,' _she kept telling herself over and over again.

"Hey look! Its ivy, she made it back alive," Ivy, the girl, heard a guy say from behind her.

Of course no one noticed the head that she was carrying for proof of killing her target.

"Here, the head of what's-his-face," Ivy said throwing the head on the Hokage's desk.

"Very good. I have no more missions for you. Go on and rest you have gone seventy-two hours without rest. You get the day off," the Third Hokage said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Ivy bowed politely before walking out.

~TS~

"Ivy-Chan!" she heard someone call from behind her.

"What?" she whipped around only to collide with none other than Itachi, "what do you want, Itachi?"

They landed in a weird position. Itachi on top of her straddling her hips so she could not up. His head mere inches away from her face.

"Well I wanted to see if you would like to train with me since we both got the day off?" Itachi asked not moving a muscle in any way of moving off her.

"Hoe about no and get off me now, Itachi before I make sure the Uchiha clan will not be having a new heir," Ivy threatened trying to get up.

She was in the middle of the forest with a stotic Uchiha on top of her.

"I know you're enjoying this," Itachi stated with a smirk playing upon his pale features.

"Heck no! Get off me now!"She yelled, but inside she knew she did want him.

"No," Itachi answered before pinning Ivy's hands above her head.

"Itachi please get off me?" Ivy asked hoping that he would comply.

"No Ivy, not until you tell me the truth about how you feel." Itachi activated his Sharingon.

"Itachi I beg of you." she feared his reaction to the truth, she feared rejection.

She was human, she wanted the one she cared for to return her feelings too. She feared her heart to be broken.

"Ivy-Chan, tell me the truth," he whispered into her ear.

His breathe brushed against the sensitive shell causing a shiver down her spine.

"You should already know that, why do you want me to say it?" Ivy tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Just to hear you say it. You know it's no use to struggle against me," He whispered again causing another shiver down her spine.

"Itachi, I-I-I l-love you," She stuttered out, turning beat red.

She turned her head away so she couldn't see his red eyes anymore.

"Thank you Ivy," he whispered, this time his lips brushed the shell of her ear.

"Now will you let me go?" Ivy asked still refusing to look at him.

"No."

"Why not?" Ivy whined.

"I'm not going to let you go after you told me that, ivy. I'm going to mark you so everyone will know you belong to me," Itachi explained before he trailed kisses down Ivy's jaw line and neck.

"Itachi please let me go. I'm leaving the village tonight after killing my clan. I won't be able to bear breaking your heart as well. Just let me go," Ivy begged.

Itachi chuckled. "Now I don't have to kidnap you. I, too, am leaving the village tonight after I kill my clan and joining the Akatsuki. I'm sure they will let you in too, after I boast about you of course."

"You really would have kidnapped me?" Ivy asked looking deeply into Itachi's eyes.

"Yeah, that's how much you mean to me. I couldn't live without you, you're everything to me." Itachi returned Ivy's intense stare.

"Itachi, if you care so much about me then quit torturing me and kiss me already," Ivy stated lifting her head as high as she could towards Itachi's lips.

"As you wish, my princess."

Itachi closed the gap between them in an intense kiss. The kiss told everything; her love for him and vice versa. Sparks flew in their minds and they knew this was destiny.


End file.
